


【fate】【梅林罗曼】逆天改命（下）

by lindomaru



Category: ma-roma
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fate】【梅林罗曼】逆天改命（下）

（下）  
时而如野兽般肆意，时而像幼儿般天真，冠位级的魔术师、梅林•安布罗修斯，正是这样的存在。  
……存在，因为本也不是人类的缘故。“结果在人类之力极大发展的世界，大概没有我们的用武之地了吧。”梅林•安布罗修斯对着卧室里闪烁冷光的摄像头表演般地说道。尽管学习得飞快，终究是囫囵吞枣地效仿罢了。  
现在的梅林像猫科动物一样暗中计划，他对立香小妹妹和人间的情谊可没有他藏在卧室内的这傻子深厚（尽管也算共事过）。被立香看见不会导致他俩马上被带进隔离区问话，梅林已看出立香十分信任陪她打了天下的前代指挥官，她什么都不记得了但她的四肢百骸、她的细胞都信任……时间大概是有类似肌肉记忆一样的“肌肉信任”存在的。况最坏的情况，立香在睡眠时间内改了主意，也至少需要到明早九点后才会揭发。今日迦勒底的效率可不比罗马尼•阿基曼时代了！  
梅林打算把他的罗马尼•阿基曼带走，带回他的故乡，非人亦自有他的去处。甚至放弃了与当事人稍微沟通一下。新世界魔力的完全枯竭使罗马尼失去一切洞察世事的力量，但也并非全然蒙在鼓里，至少他了解梅林，见其精神亢奋，每周无用的大小会议均积极参与起来，便知没有好事。梅林•安布罗修斯是个习惯性骗子，而今罗马尼所能仰仗的竟只有他而已，他不得不暂且采纳梅林这个家里蹲想出来的家里蹲计划，按兵不动，同时没有放弃怎样使藤丸君相信他们并搞明白状况，他想要协助孤独的藤丸。“我甚至怀疑我们已经惨遭新世界淘汰啦！”梅林与罗马尼四目相对地坐在卧室内吃藤丸带来的晚餐时说，每个字都无欺瞒，对此状况，梅林面上坦坦荡荡，甚至显得很开心。“在此地的魔力已经稀少到……几乎没有，总之如果你还能感受到得话一定会大为紧张。”  
“你紧张了吗？”罗马尼不发表意见，只问梅林。  
梅林回答得还是很淡然：“当然，若魔力不足再失去你一次我会碎成粉末、然后被风吹走的。”梅林不好好吃东西，只把每件食物上的装饰，柠檬草叶、剪成花瓣的胡萝卜薄片或蛋糕上的樱桃一个个拿走，全都放在手心里，用吞服防止自己因为伤心过度脱水碎成粉末的药片的方式咽下，糟蹋食物的手法极其恶劣。说出这话时他正把樱桃梗吐出来。糟透了。

趁罗马尼睡着，梅林思忖，夜长梦多，要不要先下手为强？他知道罗马尼天性有些悲观，来到不知为何变为观察陨石的迦勒底后就忧心忡忡，觉得前部下正在受难，还习惯性地压抑自己。梅林凝望罗马尼，看见焦灼的梦境在他眼皮上跳跃，他吐息波乱，时而辗转反侧，梅林和他同躺在一张床上，这是拜长官卧室只有一张床所赐。梅林从被单底下握住罗马尼的手，捏着那个硬硬的指环，因为魔力全靠自己支援，手的温度同自己完全一致，像左手握住右手似的没什么趣味。罗马尼也反手抓住梅林的手，手指扣住手指，梅林稍有些痛，侧过身注视罗马尼沉睡中的侧脸，罗马尼在叹息，梅林想我应该抚慰他一下，这是旧时代的遗迹梅林•安布罗修斯在没有奇迹和魔法的人世间所剩不多的乐趣。他也观察过立香小妹妹的梦境，知立香所言不虚。  
只要知情就无法坐视不管——梅林忆起自己唯一的爱徒，某个留下许多故事的王来。立香小妹妹同自己是完全不一样的所在，只要一旦知情就无法置之不理，大概是重视人间羁绊的缘故吧？自己则从未拥有过什么羁绊，也无所谓什么失了。梅林闭上眼睛。

罗马尼身处一片混乱中，纷纷扰扰的讯息雪片一样飞入所有屏幕，不断弹出的警示弹窗越堆越厚，像平面后有一条蛇在摇尾。梅林听到立香的声音夹杂在这些提示音里，她很紧张，罗马尼也为她紧张，捏着下巴聆听。随着梅林靠近，这个模拟现实的盆景内的一切都暗淡下去，罗马尼也没有察觉。  
【loft省略部分】梅林从身后轻轻盖上罗马尼的双目，梦境随之变得一片漆黑，所有的屏幕都熄灭了，罗马尼已完全习惯，不再问他是谁：“梅林……？”梅林的恶趣味已深深地侵犯进他意识底层并留下了痕迹，而梅林带来的黑暗仍会让他不安。梅林不仅带来黑暗，还有潮湿，罗马尼有些感到不自在，吞咽口水，梅林抚摸他滚动的喉结，手指顺着滑下，一颗颗解开前襟的扣子和拉链。梅林熟知怎样撩拨罗马尼，他不做应答，只凑近舔舐那耳廓，让潮骚之声传入罗马尼耳中，手伸进衣服内隔着薄薄的内衬揉搓乳头，罗马尼身体软下去，梅林轻易地按下他，教他伏在那张桌子上，脸对着冰冷的各色按键，“玛修、要怎么办……依靠藤丸君恐怕……恐怕不够……她这样年轻——”罗马尼在念叨，在梅林手中一直睁着的眼睛转为合上，声音在梅林的爱抚下婉转起伏。“忘记那些吧，”梅林轻语，“11岁的小罗曼，你又有什么经验？立香至少比你要年长呢！”这里是梅林•安布罗修斯的国度，在此地他的只言片语可管一切王者服从，身下这位亦不例外，一时无法言语，任由梅林孩童似急切混乱的亲吻下蜷曲身体。梅林把他翻转过来，上半身仰面躺在桌子上，“请看着我。”罗马尼糊里糊涂地点头，眼中满是泪水，梅林将它们吮吸去，双唇之间满是忧虑，梅林啃咬它们，一面使二人身体交合。每次这样做时罗马尼就会抖个不停，抱住梅林的指头没什么力气，若是足够留下可以结痂的疤痕的话梅林是乐于“无意中”露出炫耀的，他抓住罗马尼一边膝盖抬起那条腿，架到自己肩上，使他更无处躲藏。“你的腰还好吗？”梅林边恶质地发问边用手按了按罗马尼的小腹，能摸到他自己的肢体在皮肤和肌肉下跳动，这感觉实在太甜蜜。罗马尼被高潮弄得泪水涟涟，说什么都支离破碎、化为喘息，这是梅林所喜爱的，他要尽可能多摄取一切，再将魔力注入出去，滋味甘美的梦的供物可以使他在因为没有存在过那位王上而失去魔力的世间撑更久……再撑得更久些，那也是有尽头的。“我是不会离开迦勒底的，你也不要离开。”罗马尼要求道，声音又微弱，又饱蘸欲情，教此刻的梅林顾不上话语的内容，只想从罗马尼身上再多榨取一些。他的蜜糖。如果他是真正的人类，这大概是他的人生巅峰。梅林将罗马尼从纯白的地狱中拽出来，就是为了从无聊的地狱中拯救自己的孤独，他的心中有了答案。【loft省略部分/】

这要怪罗马尼在同那魔鬼之子共度良宵后总是睡得太死，他之前太疲倦，又容易想的太多做噩梦，所以每当梦和思绪被梅林吸食一空后都沉睡得如死去一般，这个特征不幸被蛰伏在立香身上那部分回忆记录下来，故虽不以肌体运作却得以延续。为避免罗马尼中途因寒冷而醒来，梅林为熟睡中的他套上自己最厚实的毛衫和大衣，可他对人类的冷热缺乏实感，这又怎么够呢？罗马尼终由于寒冷……及被梅林扛在肩头的颠簸醒来， “真是太冷了！”他抱怨道，同时意识到英灵不应感到寒冷，“噢……喂！你这混蛋又打算耍什么花样？”梅林体力比罗马尼充沛太多，但已习惯与先聆听罗马尼说话再否认，故还是好好地放了他下来，将罗马尼像个大型人偶一样摆到自己跟前。  
“如果魔力充足到完全由我一人召唤的话不会这样。”梅林解释，举起两手摆在脸前，做了个介于挡住脸和投降之间的动作，他想就这样扛着罗马尼去他的故乡，准确来说是他长久以来隐居避世的地方，通过在这茫茫雪原之中……步行。步行是最为节省魔力的出行方式。  
—未完待续—


End file.
